


Lost Time

by hashtagyourshirt



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Identity Reveal, Post-Break Up, SuperCorp, These dummies need to be together, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashtagyourshirt/pseuds/hashtagyourshirt
Summary: Post-break up, Kara gets jealous that Lena is moving on.





	Lost Time

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt -
> 
> supercorp au where they broke up to protect one another (dumb) but that doesnt stop the ugly feelings of jealousy when they see someone else flirting with the other. so i guess how they each handle their jealousy and maybe how they move forward from it??

It’d been one month since Supergirl and Lena called it quits on their relationship. Not because they wanted to, not because they didn't burn with desire every single moment they were around each. No. The broke up to protect each other.

What was hardest for Kara to handle, apart from not being able to be the one with Lena, was having to help her through her break up with Supergirl. That was another reason Kara felt it best for Supergirl and Lena to break up their short lived romance: Kara didn’t know how to tell Lena the truth.

So here she was, on her way to meet Lena for lunch, not doubt to console her friend while she talks about her break up with Supergirl again.

At least Kara was certain Lena wasn’t over her.

She waved a silent hello to Lena, who was on the phone at her desk, when Kara walked into the L Corp office. She dropped the bag of take out from Noonan’s (one cob salad without egg, dressing on the side for Lena, and a double order of the “Heart Attack Burger” with extra cheese fries and a sticky bun for Kara) on the coffee table near the pair’s favorite spot: the couch.  
Kara took her time pulling each item out of the bag as she tried to not listen in to Lena’s conversation.

“Yes,” Lena chirped, smiling but clearly trying to end the conversation. “I think an investment from the Kane family would certainly change the way the public views L Corp. Yes. Yes. Great, drinks at 8 sounds perfect. Goodbye.” Lena hung up her desk phone, finally turning to Kara with a wide smile. “Sorry about that,” she offered as she made her way to Kara and their lunch.

“No worries,” Kara replied, offering her own small smile. “I uh,” she readjusted her glasses, “couldn’t help but over hear you making some big plans tonight?”

Lena smiled deviously. “Mmm,” she mused. “With Kate Kane, heiress to the Kane fortune.”

“Heiress,” Kara scoffed. “Not really your type, huh.”

“Well,” Lena said, leaning back against the couch. “She did attend West Point, top of her class. Now she’s a private investigator, when she’s not working on her music.”

Kara furrowed her brow angrily at this. Lena is moving on? With some beautiful, rich, strong tough gal type!

“Wow,” Kara breathed, taking a fry to buy some time. “She sounds...wow,” she huffed, chowing down on another fry.

“Kara,” Lena drawled. “Are you jealous?” Lena’s smile spread wide across her face.

Kara reddened, shoving an entire fist full of cheese fries in her mouth with little to no grace. “Wah? Mo.” Kara swallowed thickly. “Why would you think I’m jealous?”

They made unwavering eye contact for what felt like the first time since Supergirl and Lena had broken up. God, she’s so beautiful.

“It’d be okay if you were,” Lena practically breathed.

Kara breath caught in her throat. Before she knew what she was doing, she was moving forward, bringing her lips to meet Lena’s. She felt Lena melt against her, moving her lips slowly against Kara’s.

Kara pulled away, already muttering her apologies. “I’m so sorry, Lena. I don’t know what came over me.” She made to stand, but was caught by Lena’s hand on her arm.

“Don’t apologize,” Lena whispered. Kara turned to Lena, still in Lena’s delicate grasp. “God, I’ve missed you, Kara.” Lena brought her free hand to Kara’s glasses, pulling them off and dropping them on the table next to them where their meals sat forgotten.

“You know?” Kara questioned, wanting to fidget with the frames no longer on her face.

Lena nodded. “I do. It didn’t take long to figure out after Supergirl and I, after we broke up,” she swallowed, and took both of Kara’s hands in her own now. “I just put the pieces together, and once I did, I realized how amazingly stupid I was to let you go.”

Kara’s heart was thudding in her chest at Lena’s words. She’d missed Lena so much, but thought she was doing the right thing by ending things, especially since Lena didn’t know her true identity. But now that Lena knew everything, Kara was at an utter loss for any reason why they shouldn’t be together now.

“Lena,” she dared, gripping Lena’s hands back. “I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you. I’m sorry that I ended things. I knew I shouldn’t have hurt you so much. God, I hurt so much--”

Kara’s rambling was cut off by Lena’s lips back on hers. Kara deepened the kiss instantly, wrapping her arms around Lena, pulling her impossibly close.  
They broke apart for air after what felt like several lifetimes, resting their foreheads against each other.

“I am never letting you go again, Lena,” Kara breathed, running her fingers through Lena’s hair, needing to feel all of her to make up for lost time.

“You better not,” Lena teased relishing in the feeling of Kara on her skin again. “Take us home.”

“You read my mind,” Kara said with a smile shining in her eyes. “Go grab your things and I’ll fly us.” With a quick kiss, they separated so Lena could grab her cell phone. She clicked out two texts: one to Jess, letting her know that she was leaving for the day and is not to be disturbed, and one to Kate Kane.

**Lena: Can't make it for drinks tonight. Spending the weekend with my girlfriend <3**

**Kate Kane: No problem, we can discuss the partnership another night. Mozel Tov! You'll both have to come out with Renee and me sometime.**

With that, Lena nearly ran into Kara’s arms on her balcony and they took off in the air towards Kara’s apartment, where they planned to spend the long weekend making up for lost time between them.

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts, thoughts, and gifs of Katie McGrath on Tumblr at hashtagyourshirt


End file.
